The present invention comprises a new Mandevilla, botanically known as Mandevilla sanderi, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘MANZ0003’.
‘MANZ0003’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has large light lavender pink flowers, glossy and smooth medium green foliage, bushy plant habit with a tendency to produce vines under low light growing conditions and with excellent branching and flower production.
‘MANZ0003’ originates from a hybridization made in a controlled breeding program in Hillscheid, Germany. The pollinations were made in 2007.
The female parent was an unpatented, proprietary plant identified as ‘Rio White’ (‘K05-2007-1’) and having white flower color and large flower size.
The male parent of ‘MANZ0003’ was an unpatented, proprietary plant identified as ‘K04-1263-32’ with red flower color and a vining habit.
The resulting seeds were sown in March 2010 and ‘MANZ0003’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in December 2010 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘MANZ0003’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in January 2011 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif.